dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Chichén Itzá
Chichén Itzá is an ancient Mayan city on the Yucatan peninsula and the site of great power chosen by the Red Court for enacting a sacrifice. It first appears in Changes. Description Arianna Ortega, the Red King, and the Lords of Outer Night chose Chichén Itzá for enacting a ritual sacrifice for a Bloodline Curse using Margaret Angelica, the youngest in her family and aimed at Harry Dresden, Susan Rodriguez and any others in their family such as Thomas Raith and Ebenezar McCoy.Changes, ch. 21 The Red Court stashed their goodies near ley line confluences; Chichén Itzá is a really big confluence.Changes, ch. 24''Changes, ch. 40 The Red King identifies it as his Country Seat.Changes, ch. 42 In the series ''Changes In Changes, Harry was told by Donar Vadderung that his is daughter will be taken to Chichén Itzá where the Red King and the Lords of Outer Night are planning to use her in a Bloodline Curse to kill all of her family. Soon after, Harry asked Thomas to get information on Chichén Itzá such as any activity there, where nearby Red Court strongholds are, or any sighting of a little girl with the Red Court. The Quest At St. Mary of the Angels, Father Forthill informed Harry that there is major movement in the Red Court and asked if Chichén Itzá had any meaning to him. He told Harry that a priest in the area can give Harry's team sancturary and transportation. Then Harry asked Forthill for information on Red Court security at Chichén Itzá.Changes, ch. 32 Harry went to rescue his daughter, Margaret Angelica, from the Red King and to stop a Bloodline Curse with a team of friends: Susan, Sanya, Murphy, Thomas, Molly, Mouse, Leanansidhe, and Martin—which made nine. They got there by taking the Ways guided by Margaret's jewel.Changes, ch. 42-48 Upon arriving in Chichén Itzá, Harry's best plan was scrubbed when a vampire happened upon them and gave warning.Changes, ch. 41 Moving through the pillars Harry used magnetic earth magic that killed the hundreds of vampire blood slaves that had been charging them by removing gravity for a split second. Then Harry used fire and ice to shatter a select few for a demonstration of his power. They backed off. Harry was led to the Temple of Kukulkan (or El Castillo, Castille, the Castle) by Alamaya and three half vampire Jaguar Warriors. He made a deal with the Red King that he would remove Arianna in a duel as is his right under the Code Duello and then take his daughter home in peace.Changes, ch. 43 While there and alone, he took Bob out to identify how the Bloodline Curse is set up. Then he promised Maggie that he would take her away from the bad people.Changes, ch. 44 The Ball Court—Duel The duel between Arianna Ortega and Harry Dresden was held in the Ball Court, a Mayan-style stadium, with the Red King and the thirteen Lords of Outer Night watching from the small temple at the end. Prior to the duel, Arianna hinted that Harry was not the real target of her plan involving the Bloodline Curse. Harry killed her with ice spears formed from the fog of steam created by their battle.Changes, ch. 45 The Ball Court—Battle The Red King reneged on the deal ordering Maggie killed on the sacrifice table in the temple. Harry blasted him but missed and is incapacitated by the Red King's power while the Lords of Outer Night freeze Harry's team. Harry mentally released Bob who diminished the Red King's control over Harry. Harry touched Murphy which released her enough to draw Fidelacchius. She slices the air, cutting the King's and the Lords' power over them all. Then battle ensued. Just when things got desperate, Lea sent a signal of green sparks and twelve Grey Council members appeared. Ebenezar McCoy smote the ground and said "Remember Archangel!", then blasted the King and the Lords of Outer Night in the stadium temple stopping their spell. Eben loaned Harry his personal staff then used the Blackstaff to annhilate the Red Court's mortal gunmen who had been readying to kill Harry's team. A tall, lean grey-robed figure opened a Way for an army of Kenku to fight the Reds—and the Grey Council went to war.Changes, ch. 46 Molly was badly injured, Thomas and Mouse stayed to guard her. Harry and the rest of his team fought their way back to the Castille temple. Harry stops the Jag Warrior about to kill Maggie but then he was topped, frozen by the Red King an four Lords of Outer Night.Changes, ch. 47 The Showdown at the Temple Harry made it to the main temple atop the pyramid in time to stop Maggie from being killed by the Jag Warrior, but the Red King arrived immediately after Harry with four Lords of Outer Night and froze him with his will again. The Red King threw Maggie on the altar and all Harry can do is watch because he is still frozen. Just before the knife comes down There is brilliant flash of white light out of no-where and the Red King's arm is cut off still holding the knife—Susan had cut the Red King's arm off with Amoracchius under a veil courtesy of Lea's cloak. Four more Lords entered the Temple and Harry was locked down tight. Susan was unable to act because the Red King didn't know what the light from the sword was. To act would remove that small advantage. During this stand off, his arm returned to the Red King. Changes, ch. 48 Martin entered the temple, attacked Susan, removing her robe which unveiled her with Martin's blade was at her throat. Harry used the old mind-to-mind spell that he once used with Elaine Mallory to tell Susan that Martin doesn't know the spells on her skin will still protect her and that if one of them, the Red Court, died on the Altar, it killed their line not Harry, Susan and Maggie's. Martin revealed that Arianna's true target was the Blackstaff Ebenezar McCoy Harry's grandfather and the man who killed her husband. And, that he was the one who told them about Maggie. Susan lost it and killed Martin turning her fully into a vampire. While Martin was dying he soulgazed Harry revealing that this was his real plan to destroy the Red Court. Martin's gambit to have Susan become the youngest Red Court Vampire distracted the Red King and Lords of Outer Night enough for Harry and Lea, disguised as a Lord, to launch an assault on the Lords, breaking Harry's prison and allowing Harry to attack the Red King. When Harry stabbed his ice-spear-tipped fingers into the Red King's eyes, he screamed in terror and agony, which summoned his forces to the temple through his will. Harry told Susan that she being the youngest, her death on the altar could kill them all. At her plea, Harry killed Susan, and as a result the Bloodline curse the Red King had built up to use on Ebenezar McCoy's and Harry Dresden's family tree was turned upon its maker—the Red King. The curse tore out his heart along with every other vampire's in the Red Court. It also destroyed the vampire part of the semivamps around the world at the end of the battle at Chichén Itzá.Changes, ch. 49 According to Harry, large parts of the City were destroyed in the battle between Harry's allies and the Red Court. Quotes *Harry: "I've heard it said that no plan survives first contact with the enemy. It's true." References See also *Temple of Kukulkan *Margaret Angelica *Bloodline Curse *Red King *Arianna Ortega *Lords of Outer Night *Alamaya *Jaguar Warriors *The War *Ebenezar McCoy *Grey Council *Kenku External links * Chichen Itza - photos and information *Chichén Itzà's Sacred Ceremonies 1/3 - YouTube *Chichén Itzá Intro - images, perspectives, panoramics, info, history, descriptions of each building *lookatchichenitza.com -360 view of and from all buildings *Video -- Maya Pyramids of Chichén Itzà -- National Geographic *Chichén Itzà Archaeological Ruins, Yucatan Peninsula *Chichén Itzà Photos *Chichén Itzà - Mayan Ruins in Mexico *The Mayan Ruins at Chichén Itzà *Chichén Itzà Pictures Images Photos Photographs Mexico *Maya3D | Chichén Itzà *Chichén Itzà and the Temple of Kukulcan *Chichén Itzà, Mexico-sacredsites.com *Chichén Itzà, Mexico, Photo Picture Tourist Information Guide *10 Most Beautiful Ancient Mayan Temples | Touropia Ball Court *Mysterious Places: Explore Mayan Sites *Maya3D | Great Ballcourt | Chichén Itzà *Ball Court at Chichén Itzà | Pictures and History of The Ball Court *Chichén Itzà ball court *American Egypt / Ancient Cities of the Maya *Sports at Chichén Itzà: The Great Ball Court Maya Ball Game *THE MESOAMERICAN BALLGAME *Costa Maya Ballgame Tour *Ball Game *Mesoamerican ballgame - Wikipedia Castille / Temple of Kukulkan *Ancient Observatories: Chichén Itzá *Pyramid of Kukulcan, Mexico - images *El Castillo, Chichén Itzà - Wikipedia *El Castillo - Chichén Itzà *Vision Serpent - Wikipedia Maps *chichenitza.jpg 958×944 pixels *Map of Chichén Itzà | PlanetWare *chichen map.jpg *Map of Chichén Itzà -Yucatan *Plan de Chichén Itzà *Chichen Itza Map - Chichén Itzà Yucatan - Mexico *Chichen Itza Map - Map of Chichén Itzà - Chichén Itzà Yucatan - Mexico Scarifice *Bloodletting in Mesoamerica *Human sacrifice in Maya culture - Wikipedia *Sacrifice in Maya culture Information and sites devoted to Chichen Itza *Chichén Itzà, world famous archaeological zone *Chichén Itzà Facts , Mexico *Chichén Itzà - Wikipedia *Kukulkan - Wikipedia * Chichen Itza Guide *History of Chichen Itza - Chichen Itza *Chichén Itzá Information *Chichen Itza .com *Chichen Itza - the ultimate guide *Mayan Ruins » Chichen Itza *Chichen Itza Mexico Mayan Ruins Maya History *Chichen Itza: Mayan ruins, Yucatan Mexico~ photos & history, LocoGringo.com *Mystic Places: Chichen Itza - ancient sites - including details about the Temple of Kukulcan (El Castillo) *Riddle of Chichen Itza - National Geographic | CosmoLearning Archaeology *Ley Lines In Mexico: Across the Coils of the Feathered Serpent | Intrepid Blog *Maya architecture - Wikipedia Maya Civilization / Culture *Ten Facts About the Ancient Maya *Mayan History Home Page *'The Dresden Codex' *THE BIG MYTH - the myths *Timeline of the Ancient Maya - Maya Time Periods *Maya civilization - Wikipedia *Maya Culture *The Maya Classic Age - Ancient Maya Civilization *Maya - Government *NGA: The Courtly Art of the Ancient Maya - Life at the Maya Court *Maya Web: Genealogy and Anthropology pages Category:Locations Category:Red Court Category:Changes